A Novel Idea
by Spirit's Whisper
Summary: COMPLETE - You'll never guess who's been writing the fanfiction this time! Suggested smut. Kuro/Fai Minor language warning. Pee before reading this to prevent wetting your pants... unless you're into that sort of thing.


**Disclaimer:** Ha. Haha. Hahahaha-_HA_! You're funny if you think I own this. I don't. CLAMP owns the souls of all the following characters and all things related to them. It's possible they also own my soul but that's up for debate- they'd have to play naked-left-handed-thumb-wrestling with the cheetah from the Cheetos company to settle that one.

[My sister-chan Keiyou says she blames hip-hop for the above strangeness. I just blame... hmm, well I don't listen to hip-hop so, damnit! -sticks tongue out- There. Mwahahahaha!]

**Author's Note:** I have no idea where this came from. Really. No clue. I've been working on a new novel and I'm thinking my brain just hit some sort of overload point and this spewed out. So, yay for brain puke! ... Ahem... and plot bunnies. I can't forget to give them credit else they'll come dissect me in my sleep and steal the cheetos from my inards!

Enjoy.

* * *

_"Ne, Kuro-chan...' the blond half whimpered, thrusting his hips forward into the tight grasp of the other. "I'm... ah, gonna-_

_"Then do it already." He whispered, increasing his own pace and biting harshly into the pale flesh before him- marking him for his own._

_"But, K-AH!"_

_The ninja smirked, hitting that spot again ruthlessly. "No more talking."_

_..._

The writer paused, taking a sip of her tea and cracking her knuckles. _'Yes, I think this piece is almost finished. Not quite there but another couple of paragraphs and it'll be perfect.' _She smiled. _'I can't wait to post this on FanFic-'_

"Whatcha writing?"

Said writer jumped with a shriek, whipping around to find herself face to face with one of her most favorite characters. "Oh, uhm... I..." She struggled to pull up a different page on her laptop before he could see but it was already too late. Fai could be so hyper and loud sometimes but when he really wanted to sneak up on someone that person didn't have a hope in the world- same way with Kurogane.

"Oi, mage! Get your ass out here and help me bring in the groceries, you're the one who wanted to buy all this crap then you can at least make sure some of it actually makes it in the house."

Well, he could be quiet if he wanted to be. He _was_ a ninja after all.

Her mouth fell open in silent denial but it was already too late. Fai's eyes were skimming her work faster than what it took to write it. His smile slowly growing from the corners of his lips the farther he went down the page before he just couldn't contain it anymore and she knew right then and there what was coming next.

"Kuro-chii, come here. You _have_ to read this!"

She was mortified long before the other man made his way over if only to drag the blond back to the task at hand if not to do as he bid. The sad thing was she couldn't even run and hide as he hunched over to skim through the pages quickly- it was like her feet were frozen in place, refusing to grant her the escape she so desperately desired right now.

A black eyebrow quirked up over an eye as red as her face by the time he reached the end before he shrugged nonchalantly. "If the kid wants to write porn then let her write porn now come help me with these bags, you idiot."

Fai rolled his eyes before looking back at her with mischief in them.

"Oh, my. P-promise me you won't t-tell Syaoran?" She stuttered, half mortified.

His grin softened. "I promise."

"You mean it?"

"Of course." He patted her on the head and took one last look at the computer screen. "You know, if you're really into writing this stuff then I support you."

She blinked. This had to be a trap of some sort. "R-Really?"

"Really." His smile grew again. "And if you ever want to do some firsthand research then let me know and I'm sure Kurgy and I could arrange to give you a demonstration of sorts." He winked before turning on his heel and 'skipping' after his ninja.

Sakura blushed. She couldn't believed she'd just been caught writing _fanfiction_ of all things!

_'Wait...' _Her thoughts suddenly caught up with her. _'Did Fai just offer to...'_

The fangirl within her died and went to heaven.

_..._

_Later that night..._

"You have mail." A monotone voice declared from within the computer.

-click-

"Subject line reads: [FF New Story] TRC: A Novel Idea."

-click-

"Alright!" Syaoran half shouted, trying not to wake the other occupants of the house. "FeatherGirl4Ever finally added that new story idea I PM'ed her about!" He grinned, clicking the link and wondering just who the mysterious and crafty author was.

_~fin~_

* * *

**Author's Note:** So? Bet you didn't expect that for an ending. :) My sister nearly choked when she read my outline for this. It was awesome. Anyways, let me know what you think. I personally think all the females in this universe (Sakura, Tomoyo, Yuuko and others) are all fangirls just like the wonderful women of CLAMP.

ToI and other fics soon to be updated, give me a few more days.


End file.
